


Prince Cody of Kamino

by Gabriel4Sam



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Fix-It, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-08-28 04:23:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16716530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabriel4Sam/pseuds/Gabriel4Sam
Summary: Cody was a clone, a soldier, a future officer. And, most importantly, he was a big brother. When he lets that fact take precedence over the others, he starts a reaction that will change the galaxy.





	Prince Cody of Kamino

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Batdad (MizGoat)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizGoat/gifts).



> Legobiwan , thank you for your help, for your beta, for your patience, and for your never-ending good ideas to make a fic better!

The idea of dying wasn’t the problem for Cody, or for any of the other clone commanders. They had been raised for that. 

No, the problem was the younger cadets dying before their time.

The first time a brother from Cody’s batch had been decommissioned - the slower one, the one who hadn’t even chosen a name for himself - Cody grit his teeth but had said nothing. The second time, he did the same. As the third. And then he grew up, became quicker, bigger, smarter - more lethal every day. He trained like he had something to prove, like he could perhaps protect them, if he was smart enough, quick enough, dangerous enough. 

The trainers noticed him and eventually he was directed to the command track. This gave him some privileges, like late-night access to the training room or extra instruction on battle tactics and strategy.

One night, when Cody was going back to his bunk, exhausted, he heard a small noise. It was nothing, a whisper, the ghost of a noise. But that little noise changed the course of the galaxy. Following its trail, Cody found three little cadets huddled up together, crying. 

“What happened?” Cody asked, kneeling next to them.

“Don’t tell him!” One of the cadets immediately barked to the other two, his face twisted between anger and fear. 

“Oh shut up, Dogma, of course I’m gonna tell him,” the other cadet protested, one that had definitely chosen anger over fear 

“He can’t do anything to help us and we’re gonna get punished if you tell him!” Dogma insisted.

They were at that age when their milk teeth started to go missing and Cody could see the gap in their mouths, something that reminded how young they were, even if they already knew how to dismantle, clean, and reassemble most types of blasters - and of course how to use them.    The one named Dogma even had a lisp and Cody struggled to not let them see how adorable he found that.

“Tell me,” he simply said, trying to sound less like an officer, and more like a concerned big brother. 

The  angry one face became  even angrier. He looked like he was ready to tear some throats out. He looked like a clone of Jango Fett. 

“One of our batch was decommissioned today,” he said, his voice flat. 

Cody took the sentence like a knife between the ribs. 

He hadn’t been much older when his first batch mate was decommissioned, and he, too, had seen himself as a soldier already, just as those cadets probably did right in that moment. Cody took a careful breath, and then he went to work the best way he knew - with his brothers. 

He started like any smart brother would do - he went to 99. No brother knew the city, the clones, and the way things worked around Kamino better than 99. 

“Don’t you think someone already tried that?” The older clone asked, his voice taut. 

“But you…” Cody bit his lips.

“But I’m alive even if I should have been decommissioned, too? Even if I’m more defective than some of those who have been decommissioned?” the other continued, and Cody felt the red of shame rise to his cheeks. 

99 took pity of him and put a conciliatory hand on his shoulder. 

“I’m alive because someone must handle the janitorial droids but the sad truth is, there is not enough work for the clones deemed unfit.”

“There should be,” Cody insisted, his lips tight. 

“Some first batches refused the decommissioning of their weakest members,” 99 disclosed, “so they were all decommissioned and the batches after were altered to correct that.”

Inside Cody, anger started growing. He didn’t know the words to express what he felt about all of that. To die in battle was one thing, but to be slaughtered before even entering a battlefield was unfair. 99 was the proof that there was more to a brother than his capacities in a fight. 

“Brother,” he said to the older clone, “I need you to deliver a message to the older batches. Discreetly”.

 

The vod planned, plotted, and schemed in secret, mapping the city, hoarding supplies while waiting for the perfect occasion. There was really only one man on  Kamino they feared to face and he was in the habit of regularly leaving to take some bounties all over the galaxy. They only had to plan and wait.

The next time Jango Fett left the planet for a mission, it was a bloodbath. 

Well, not on Jango’s end.  _ His _ mission had gone smoothly, like most of them, because he believed in preparation (and because he had quite a reputation.) When bodyguards saw his armor, most of them wisely ran in the other direction. Sometimes, he let himself be seen on purpose, just for that reaction. 

But Jango wasn’t the only one who believed in planning. All the vode did and they  considered themselves lucky that nobody on Kamino thought them capable of independent thought. The trainers, the Kaminoan scientists - not one of them thought of the clones as more than things, flesh tools. A revolt? From tools? 

Tools didn’t revolt. 

In spite of the Kaminoan’s opinions, the clones did. 

When Jango arrived back on Kamino from his mission, he was tired, desiring a good meal, and to play starship with his son. Instead, he returned to a city missing entire sections, trainers dead, along with a good chunk of the Kaminoan scientists. A fire alarm was still wailing somewhere in the distance. The landing platform had been charred by blaster fire and  a Kaminoan shuttle, pushed to the side to let Slave I land, was upside down, equally charred. The bounty hunter found a clone of the command track opposing him on the landing platform, teeth bared, fire in his eyes. A bacta patch had been hastily fixed to the side of the head and he looked at Jango like he was the enemy, not the usual admiration Jango had come to expect from the clones. . 

“You can have Boba,” the clone said. “We didn’t touch him. He’s safe, with the other children.” The clone almost stumbled on the word  _ children _ and Jango knew what he had wanted to say instead.  _ Cadets _ . It was very telling the clone had tried to shed that word already. 

“You can have Boba but the others stay with us. We don’t trust you with them,” the clone continued. He looked exhausted, at the end of his rope, and Jango asked himself why it was that one who had been chosen to talk to him. Was it their leader? 

Jango was careful not to  say that he had no use for defective clones who couldn’t even wait for the war before going off-track. He didn’t say it, because there were a million of them and only one of him. He also didn’t say it because, in that second, he felt for the first time, pride in his clones. These men had taken their fate into their own hands and refused the yoke that Sidious, Tyrannus, and yes, he was man enough to admit it, Jango himself, had placed on them. 

And so Jango took Boba and they left. Technically, Jango’s contract had been over for months. He was too smart to go to Tyrannus, but he didn’t disappear as far away as he could. He wanted to see what the clones would do. 

For the first time in a long time, Jango had been surprised. He stayed in Republic space under a false identity, close enough to Kamino easily observe what would happen, but also close enough to a carefully chosen hyperspace lane, just in case Tyranus or his unknown Master tried to put their hands on him. He had no intention of becoming  a casualty of Sidious’s displeasure concerning his plan going off the rails so fast

“We need to contact the Republic,” Cody said, as all the older clones were trying to decipher the more secret files of the Kaminoans. 

“What if they want to terminate us?” Wolffe asked, “What if they consider us defective?”

Someone cleared their throat loudly. It was that lone cadet, the angry one of the young three that had started everything a few weeks ago. He had taken to following Cody everywhere.”“Yes, Fives?” Cody asked.

“You need to decree yourself Prince and marry a princess,” Fives announced, with all the gravitas of a boy whose voice hadn’t dropped could muster. 

“I need to declare myself what and to do what to a what??” a very surprised Cody yelped, his eyes round.

“I saw it on the holonet. That’s how things are done,” Fives insisted, fidgeting under the gazes of his older brothers.

“That’s it, we’re rescinding your access to the holonet,” Wolffe said. He had already found things on the holonet which young mind shouldn’t see, even young minds who had knew how to use a blaster so young as Fives had. 

In hindsight, perhaps Cody and the other older brothers should have inquired about the subject a little more. Fives had been too young to have correctly interpreted what he glimpsed on the holonet. Wookie fairytales, Naboo politics or outdated traditions, the cadet had no way of deciphering what was real and what wasn’t, what was still useful  and what definitely wasn’t. Like the fact that the entry of a new planet into the Republic being sealed with a wedding had been abandoned centuries ago. 

They sent the message, asking at the same time for entry into the Republic for Kamino and for an alliance for their leader, Prince Cody. It was short and to the point, using an outdated formal salutation from Rhodia. It was also sent directly to all the Senators, instead of to the Chancellor’s office alone, an act which changed the galaxy’s fate. 

It was the moment, one month later, when Cody found himself alone for the first time with the Jedi, that he realized listening to his younger brother had perhaps not been the best of his ideas. 

“Prince Cody”, the man said. He had eyes as blue as clear skies, hair the colour of a blaster shot, and...he looked tired and stressed. And now he was Cody’s husband, something Cody only understood in the most superficial way. 

“Please, don’t call me that, Master Kenobi” Cody answered. He knew better and understood that nobody needed, in this modern time, to pretend to be a royal to petition for their people to join the Republic, but it was too late now. Their first communication had been signed “Prince Cody of Kamino,” and Prince Cody he would have to stay, at least for a time. No need to flag themselves as a problem planet right right away.,. 

No, for now, they needed to be discreet. Kamino wasn’t even officially part of the Republic and the clones’ choices had already been the cause of a grave crisis in the Republic government. 

It was a complicated story that Cody had, with difficulty, managed to pieced together.  Apparently, a secret Sith named Tyranus had found the news of the clones’ revolt interesting.  _ Very _ interesting. . 

This secret Sith had thought it a sign, perhaps even from the Force itself. The centuries-old reign of the Sith, of which beginning the clones were supposed to be the instrumental, suddenly wasn’t so certain. And so,Tyranus had, very calmly, handed over the preparation of the war to a lackey of the Separatist Council. He then went to Coruscant where he promptly made years of preparation null and void. Not by secret negotiations, or political maneuvering. 

No,  Tyranus had simply assassinated the other secret Sith. 

Who, was apparently the Chancellor of the Republic. 

Of course, it hadn’t been so easy.  Tyrannus and Sidious’s fight had destroyed a good chunk of the Senate itself, along with a few Senators, aides and guards. Tyrannus himself wouldn’t have survived his wounds if a little green creature who he had called Master a lifetime ago, hadn’t burned every spark of his life force healing him. 

And so now, Master Yoda was dead because he had loved his  former Padawan too much. The Chancellor was dead because he had been secretly evil. And  Darth Tyranus was calling himself Dooku again and living in the Jedi Temple, to the consternation of both  the Jedi and the Senate. The Senate wanted his blood. The Jedi didn’t know what to do with proof that a Sith could choose to go back to the Light. 

Unsurprisingly, the Republic was in chaos. Senators, of course, wanted a scapegoat. The Jedi refused to give back Dooku, perhaps wisely. The first time Dooku had left the Order, he had become a Sith and tried to burn the galaxy down, and this wasn’t exactly a stellar example of responsible behavior outside the safeguards of the Order.

The Senators couldn’t make Serenno pay for Dooku’s choices. It was too rich and well-connected, and Dooku’s nephew, who had inherited the title of Count now that his uncle was living in the Temple again, wouldn’t let that pass. 

So, the Senate had jumped on Cody’s demand of a political alliance in shape of a marriage and shipped off Dooku’s grand Padawan as a sacrificial lamb. If they couldn’t make Dooku himself, his homeworld or his biological family pay for the scare, Dooku’s Jedi family would have to do. 

And the Jedi had obeyed. They always did, because the Senate was supposed to be the voice of the people, and the Jedi served the democracy. 

So, all of this - secret Sith, a centuries-old conspiracy, a last-minute change of heart, and senatorial pettiness - this had all led to the manifestation of this stranger in Cody’s life, a stranger who was supposed to help the clones integrate into the Republic, and to stop indelicate conglomerates from scamming the brothers, who were learning fast but still had a lot to cover. 

The Jedi  grimaced when Cody called him Master. 

“Obi-Wan,” he said, “please call me Obi-Wan.”

“Cody, then”, the clone offered, and for the first time since they had met, three days ago, Obi-Wan smiled at him, something a little hesitant, but a sign of good faith nevertheless. 

Cody’s vode had prepared some apartments for them, in what had been Lama Su’s office before the uprising, and Cody watched as his new husband organized the few trinkets he had brought from Coruscant. 99 had sewn him a tunic copied from a five-century old Rhodian fashion, to throw over his black for the wedding. “So you can look a little more royal,” had been his words, but now Cody was fidgeting with the hem and deeply regretting he couldn’t have worn his helmet to hide his expression

What was he doing? He had never slept in a room that wasn’t full of brothers and now he would share his life - and more - with a stranger! He and Wolffe, late one night, had searched for what the duties of a good husband were supposed to be. Everything on the holonet had been contradictory, and Cody really hoped some of the things they had found were outdated. He could imagine hunting, or perhaps fishing would be easier on Kamino, but he was pretty sure he would have troubles with the Republic if he started bringing him back his enemy's heads on spear as a present to Obi-wan. And where would even he find Wookie’s pellets? He didn’t want to kill Wookies. They seemed smart, terrifying, and better allies than enemies.  

Cody was beginning to suspect some cultural clues and context were escaping them. 

“Do you want to go visit the restoration work of the Republic crew?” Cody finally asked, because he had no other ideas. He felt guilty about the lack of choice given to  Obi-Wan but didn’t know where to start to help him feel welcome.

“Yes, please,” Obi-Wan answered and there was something relieved in his mannerism. Later, much, much later, Cody would understand Obi-Wan had feared he would be thrown on the bed by his new husband and forced into consummation of their union, as in the most horrible examples of arranged marriage he had read about.. For now, he took it as proof of Obi-Wan’s interest in Kamino and it pleased him. 

Cody smiled to the Jedi, a big grin he only gave to his brothers on really good days. Perhaps this marriage thing wouldn’t be so complicated. 

To his surprise, Obi-Wan blushed. 

Yes, Cody thought, as they left their rooms, perhaps they would make it. He didn’t know, yet, how to be a husband, but he was sure he knew how to be an ally, a friend. 

And he was pretty sure it was a good first step. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr too, under the same username, come and say hi!


End file.
